1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for the safe refilling of battery cells to a predetermined level. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a new and improved system and apparatus for refilling the liquid levels of golf car batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The batteries of an electric golf car need to be recharged after a designated period of use. Most course maintenance programs charge the batteries every day, if the golf car was used for 18 holes of play, however, there is an inherent danger in refillng the electolyte levels of wet cell batteries. The constant charging and discharging cycle will result in loss of battery electrolyte due to evaporation. If the level of electrolyte in a given battery cell drops below the tops of the electrolyte plates, irreparable damage to the plates can occur. Also, there is an increased corrosion of active material, which leads to the detriment of cell life. Quite often there is an increased risk of arcing between exposed (and possibly faulty) plates which could ignite any inflamable gases present. High temperatures in the cells will also cause expansion of the electrolyte. It is thereby important, to not only allow for expansion of the electrolyte in the cells by venting and dispensing of explosive gaseous mixtures, but also to periodically add electrolyte to the cells to compensate for these inherent losses.
Maintenance personnel at golf courses are often relatively inexperienced. It is common for golf courses to hire teenagers for a summer job. Therefore, safety is of paramount importance. Presently, refilling a battery requires the removal of the plugs, which in the case of a golf car having six heavy duty batteries would total 18 cell plugs. While refilling there is the danger of accidental splashing of sulfuric acid electrolyte on clothes, skin or eyes. The present invention seeks to provide a system, whereby the danger to personnel is virtually eliminated, and the refilling operation reduced to a fraction of the time presently required. This is a very important when some golf courses have upwards of 60 to 80 golf cars. Currently there seems to be no system or apparatus that addresses these concerns. There are however, some prior art patents that discuss the refilling of multiple battery packs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,887 issued to Seckinger on Mar. 25, 1969, teaches the use of an apparatus to refill electric golf cart batteries. Seckinger describes the use of an automatic refill system that utilizes a pump to circulate the water flow. He also describes, in detail, methods for determining how long the procedure should take to refill the cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,334 issued to Melichar on Sep. 26, 1995, discloses an automatic battery watering system that relies on a reversible pump to circulate the flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,100 issued to Frederick on Mar. 26, 1991 describes an apparatus which relies on a gravity water feed to the cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,176 issued to Campau on Feb. 8, 1994, discloses a battery refill system for filling a multitude of batteries from a single source. The three-way valve shown hereinis not like the three cylinder valve of the present invention.
Evans, Woodbridge, Swain et al., Menger, and Sartakoff (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,176, 1,967,800, 1,942,800, 1,471,048 and 1,469,963 respectively) are examples of other methods of feeding water to batteries.
The concepts of the present invention are suggested for a host of possible applications. Electrically powered golf cars are used as the primary application example, but many other possible applications are readily seen. Another application would be in the material handling field where many electric driven forklift trucks could be found in a single warehouse. Therefore, it will be appreciated that the invention can be utilized by any equipment which is battery powered and using batteries which are intended to be periodically recharged.
None of the above inventions, taken either singularly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention relates to a gravity method for permitting wet-cell batteries to be safely refilled with water, whether it be a single battery or multiple battery packs. The present invention does not require any outside power to circulate the refilling water, but rather relies solely upon gravity to feed water from a reservoir tank into each electrolyte cell. The instant invention seeks to provide a refilling system that diminishes the risk of toxic and explosive gas hazards, as well as risk of injury to maintenance personnel. The present invention will require the maintenance personnel to do only the following: fill the reservoir with water; open three valves; and finally close each of the three valves. The system will automatically prevent any overflow of a cell, and will fill every cell without any need of contact by the maintenance personnel with the batteries. The system will utilize an innovative cell plug that will allow oxygen and hydrogen to safely escape into the atmosphere, while insuring that no cell be overfilled. This is critical since if a cell is overfilled, there is the danger that these gases will build-up causing the plates to buckle and provide for a possible explosive condition.
The present invention will utilize a new and improved three cylinder valve assembly, capable of feeding three transmission lines individually. Each of the three transmission lines is connected to a pair of in-series batteries. The operator merely has to add water and turn each of the respective valves to open and close the flow of water to the batteries. The system removes the danger of overfilling a cell and allows for the simultaneous filling of a group of batteries with the same effortless ease as that of filling a single battery. Installation of the present invention does not require changes to be made to the battery arrangements of any particular golf car manufacturer, since all parts are snap-fitted into place on the batteries. The apparatus that works the system can be installed to the underside of the seat of any make of golf car utilizing ordinary mechanical skills.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a refill system which will indicate to the operator, by sight, when to shut off the flow of water to any particular pair of batteries.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system which does not require an external power source, but uses gravity to force the liquid through the system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safe refill system, whereby any possible sulfuric acid accumulation will not come into contact with the operator""s skin, eyes or clothing.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a system that can be operated by unskilled personel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system whereby the entire process is self contained with only the addition of water to a reservoir tank being required by the personnel.
It is another object of the invention to have all parts interchangeable with the battery manufacturer""s original parts.
It is yet another object of the invention to have an inexpensive system with virtually all parts manufactured from plastic material.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a filling system, wherein all pieces and parts are acid resistant and of a non-arcing material, thereby minimizing the risk of being splashed by acid or having a spark ignite the hydrogen gas which often lurks in an area around the battery.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.